Dejaría Todo
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Songfic Harry y Hermione han hecho una promesa, pero cuando el primero vuelve despues de un año se encuentra con una sorpresa desagradable que lo hace abandonar todo


TT TT esto es trágico.. no puedo creer lo que acabo de escribir.. bueno.. aparte de que es bastante raro... por cierto.. Harry en vez de entrar a su séptimo año en Hogwarts entró a la academia de Aurores.. pasó un tiempo en Londres con sus amigos y luego se fue a enfrentar a Voldemort.. cosa que demoró mucho.. contando que en algunas ocasiones tuvo que escapar.. y cosas así... yps.. en las parejas queda en... (disculpen los problemas técnico)

Jajaja.. bueno... lo que sea.. no les diré como termina.. pro a puesto a que no les va a gustar... u.u que animos doy yo.. bueno.. siempre es lo mismo no?.. mejor lean, si? Por cierto.. ninguno de los personajes son mios.. todos pertenecen a JK Rowling.. (ya me gustaría que fueran mios.. u.u)

Dejaría Todo

Una joven de no más de 22 años lloraba silenciosa y solitaria en una habitación oscura. Sus sollozos rompían el silencio de forma muy débil. La puerta de la pieza se abrió lentamente pero sin evitar proferir un chirrido metálico. Una cabellera roja se asomó con cuidado para no interferir con el dolor de la chica. Intentando hacer el mínimo ruido sus pasos se vieron amortiguados por la fina alfombra clavada en el piso. El pelirrojo estiró su brazo para intentar alcanzar a la muchacha pero se detuvo a medio camino y en vez de eso su dueño suspiró. Se acercó un poco más a la afectada y susurró a su oído.

-Hermione.. por favor.. hablemos de lo que pasó...

-no Ron.. no quiero hablar de eso..

-por favor... te hará bien.. y a mi también... créeme.. me afectó tanto como a ti.. jamás lo había visto así.. y..

-no es cierto! A ti no te afectó como a mi!

-claro que si.. también es mi mejor amigo.. o eso creía...

-no entiendes nada!!

-si me explicas podría saber a que te refieres...-insistió con paciencia.

-no te diré nada!

Otra suspiro atravesó por la silenciosa habitación, pero pronto se vio opacada por los pasos ya no tan silenciosos del hombre al salir. Una mirada fría vino a la mente de la joven que siguió llorando igual que antes. Esos ojos verdes que ella tanto amaba, de pronto se volvieron fríos y grises. El brillo que había en ellos cada amanecer y día del año, había desaparecido para dar paso a solo un cubo de hielo frío y sólido.

**_He intentado casi todo para convencerte_**

**_Mientras el mundo se derrumba aquí a mis pies_**

"-Harry!! n.n cuánto tiempo sin verte!!-gritó una joven de cabello castaño y desordenado mientras corría acercándose a una carroza bastante extraña.

La puerta café del transporte se abrió lentamente dejando salir aun joven alto, de cabello azabache desordenado y de ojos de un precioso color verde. La castaña no dejaba de sonreír mientras unos cuantos pelirrojos corrían a alcanzarlos. Uno de los pelirrojos más altos sonreía abiertamente y al llegar junto a la castaña la rodeó con su brazo. Después de tanto tiempo, una sonrisa bastante floja se dibujó en el rostro de Harry, que desapareció de inmediato al notar el gesto del pelirrojo."

**_Mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco_**

**_Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré_**

Repentinamente los sollozos que llenaban la habitación suavemente, aumentaron. El recuerdo de lo que había sucedido luego le carcomía el corazón.

"Fueron juntos a una heladería para conversar un poco sobre todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvieron separados. Algunos de los mayores se despidieron y junto con la menor se fueron caminando hacia otro lugar. Se quedó Harry con sus dos amigos de la infancia mirándolos seriamente. La mirada fría del primero penetró a la castaña hasta el fondo de su alma, hiriéndola sin palabras.

-Harry.. qué pasa?-preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender.

-nada Ron.. nada...-respondió algo alejado el allegado, torturando con la mirada aun a la chica."

**_Porque sin ti me queda la conciencia helada y vacía_**

**_Porque sin ti me he dado cuenta amor que no renaceré_**

Un leve murmullo se escuchó en la pequeña y lúgubre habitación silenciando por un momento los constantes sollozos.

-perdóname... perdóname por favor.. te lo prometí.. pero.. pero yo.. yo estaba deprimida y Ron.. él me dio su apoyo... él me ayudó a superar la falta que me hacías... jamás quise.. jamás quise traicionarte.. yo.. solo te quiero a mi lado.. no quería.. me tomó por sorpresa su confesión y... yo... perdóname por favor... perdóname Harry.. yo te amo a ti.. Ron se dio cuenta... pero... pero tu me diste la espalda... es cierto.. te traicioné.. pero.. lo siento mucho... yo solo tengo ojos para ti.. tu eres mi todo... tu lo sabes... Harry!

**_Porque he ido más allá del limite de la desolación_**

**_Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión_**

"Dos jóvenes hablaban tranquilamente. Uno de ellos, se apoyaba en una ventana con la mirada sombría mientras, la chica estaba sentada sobre una cama con su mirada ausente.

-entonces.. te tendrás que ir? Por cuánto tiempo, Harry?

-no lo sé... no quiero dejarte pero será lo mejor.. no me perdonaría si te pasara algo...

-entonces...será el enfrentamiento final, no? Uno de los dos morirá?

-si.. pero.. creo que tengo alguna esperanza... porque.. me he entrenado mucho y según Dumbledore, soy uno de los mejores alumnos en la academia de Aurores que ha habido... sin contar que entré con menos edad que el resto por mi situación...

-alguna esperanza?-siguió la joven con voz apagada y triste.

-bueno.. contando con que Voldemort no se haya vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que se enfrentó a Dumbledore en el ministerio tengo bastantes posibilidades de... de sobrevivir..

-sobrevivir?

-Hermione... tu sabes.. sabes que te quiero mucho.. no.. que te amo...

-yo también te amo Harry.. pero tengo miedo.. no quiero que te vayas.. si te pasa algo.. no sé que haría...

-por favor.. confía en mi... te prometo volver sano y salvo... pero.. espérame por favor... cuando vuelva podremos estar juntos.. sin ningún problema ni peligro.. lo prometo..."

****

**_Y yo te juro que..._**

Los sollozos comenzaron a pagarse y la habitación quedó en silencio, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo por el rostro de la bella mujer.

"Ron, confundido se levantó y se dirigió a pagar por los helados, no muy convencido por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Ha... Harry... yo...

-Ron y tu... hacen bonita pareja.. siempre lo pensé...

-Ha.. Ha... Harry.. no.. no entiendes.. déjame...-unas vagas lágrimas comenzaron caer por las mejillas sonrosadas de Granger.

-pues.. felicitaciones.. creo que entiendo bastante de lo que está pasando..pues claro.. qué chica espera a alguien por un año, no?

-Ha.. Harry.. no.. espera.. lo que pasa...

-no tengo que esperar nada Hermione..

-Harry!! no te vayas!!-volvió a gritar la castaña mientras su "amigo" se paraba y se iba sin decir nada."

**_Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras_**

**_Mi credo, mi pasado mi religión_**

El sonido del viento se colaba por la ventana y una que otra rama se azotaba contra esta misma. El invierno estaba dando de lleno contra la atareada ciudad de Londres. Muy pocas personas paseaban por las calles bajo el despiadado aguacero. El viento amenazaba con romper algunas frágiles construcciones, como sentía Hermione su pobre corazón. La chica estaba totalmente destrozada pero no quería aceptar ayuda de nadie.

**_Después de todo estás rompiendo nuestros lazos_**

**_Y dejas en pedazos este corazón_**

-Harry... por qué..? por qué...? no me dejes.. tu lo prometiste.. volverías conmigo.. y podríamos ser felices juntos... –volvió a susurrar.

-si no me equivoco tu fuiste la que lo hirió y por eso se fue...-comentó una extraña voz varonil proveniente de la nada misma.

-pero.. él no dejó explicarle lo que sucedía...

-seguramente tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si Harry te hubiera prometido esperarte y cuando vuelves lo encuentras abrazado de otra...-siguió la voz, parecida a la de Potter.

-pero.. yo daría todo por él.. lo único que quiero ahora es estar en sus brazos.. en sus brazos siempre me sentía protegida...

-protegida de qué? No hay nada que temer...-continuó la maldita vocecilla.

-de.. de todo el mundo.. cuando estaba con él sentía que era alguien muy especial... que éramos los dos y nadie más... que solo vivía para estar con él...

-pero sin él o con él eres especial.. tienes muchos amigos que te quieren.. tu familia.. Ron.. que aunque para ti sea solo un amigo el te quiere como más...

-no lo entiendes!? Yo daría todo por Harry!

-hasta tu vida?

-hasta mi vida!

**_Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza_**

**_Hasta mi propia vida_**

-hasta tu vida? pero él te despreció..

-qué te cuesta entender! Sin él yo no soy nada... el lo es todo para mi.. no me interesa vivir o morir.. solo quiero estar con él..

****

**_Y qué más da perder_**

**_Si te llevas del todo mi fe_**

-y por qué no vas y te disculpas...?

-porque no sé en donde se aloja.. ni cuanto tiempo se va a quedar..

-es un auror, no? El ministerio tiene que tener registro de eso...

-quién eres?

-pensé que eras más inteligente.. tu conciencia por supuesto!

-pero.. eso es imposible..

-no me vengas con lo posible y lo imposible.. no cambies de tema.. te dejas de llorar y mandas una carta al ministerio.. pides los datos de Harry y lo vas a ver...

-pero.. con qué cara lo enfrentaré? Es decir.. lo traicioné.. no quería.. pero aun así lo hice.. además.. está lloviendo como nunca...

-realmente lo amas? Realmente piensas que darías todo por él? Porque no se nota...

**_Qué no dejaría..._**

****

"una pelirroja y una castaña estaban juntas sentadas sobre una cómoda cama hablando sobre lo que se les viniera a la mente.

-Hermione... estás bien?

-si... por qué?

-es que desde que Harry se fue a enfrentarse a.. a Voldemort.. tu.. tu actúas extraña... tu y él...?

-pues.. es que lo extraño mucho.. él.. es más que un simple amigo...

Ginny sonrió tristemente.

-qué tiene él que las dos caímos enamoradas...?

-no lo sé.. Harry es astuto.. inteligente... modesto... valiente...

-inteligente? Ja! si no fuera por ti no hubiera pasado ninguno de sus años en Hogwarts..

-pero él solo descubrió y unió las pistas sobre el Basilisco...

-tu te diste cuenta antes..

-pero no se lo pude decir... además.. también resolvió en cuarto el acertijo del huevo...

-Myrtle y Cedric le ayudaron.. me lo contó hace unos meses...

-jajaja.. pero también resolvió un acertijo en la tercera prueba del torneo y ahí si que no tuvo ninguna ayuda..."

un fuerte gemido llenó la habitación por los recuerdos de las hazañas del joven Potter.

**_Duelen más tus cosas buenas cuando estás ausente_**

**_Yo sé que es demasiado tarde para remediar_**

Las calles de Londres comenzaban poco a poco a inundarse y la poca gente que las recorría trataba de taparse con algo la cabeza y corría desesperada hacía sus hogares calientitos y acogedores. Solo uno caminaba sin rumbo sin importar la lluvia. Sus pies lo traicionaban y pronto llegó al último lugar al que quería en esos momentos. Inconscientemente subió por el ascensor hasta el quinto piso y de pronto se vio parado en la puerta del departamento 504. sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió quedando Potter cara a cara con el mismo pelirrojo con el que había pasado esa mañana.

-Harry!?

-él no volverá... no volverá nunca.. yo lo sé...-los sollozos volvieron a llenar toda la habitación, pero esta vez las palabras se volvieron entendibles.

**_No me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas_**

**_Cuando definitivamente sé que ahora te vas_**

Los dos hombres se sentaron mientras la pobre castaña seguía llorando encerrada sin hablar con nadie.

-Hermione está muy deprimida..

-...

-Harry.. qué pasó? Por qué te fuiste y nos dejaste ahí?

-antes de irme... Hermione me.. me prometió esperarme para que cuando todo el asunto con Voldemort haya acabado pudiéramos... pudiéramos tener una relación formal... pero.. cuando llegué.. lo primero que vi es a ti con ella abrazados... creo que con eso puedes entender un poco lo que pasó...

-ella.. ella nunca me habló de eso... Harry amigo... yo de verdad.. lo siento mucho... hubiera sabido que...

-no importa.. no es tu culpa.. tu solo te guiaste por lo que creíste que era correcto... y la verdad lamento mucho que.. que por culpa de una porquería como esta no volvamos a vernos...

-por qué..? Harry!! te irás de nuevo?

-si.. y dudo que vuelva a Londres.. me ofrecieron un buen puesto como jefe de brigada de aurores en Estados Unidos... y de todas maneras.. no quiero volver a ver... la...

**_Aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día_**

**_Aunque también estés muriendo tu no me perdonarás_**

Harry se levantó y luego de una despedida fraternal con su querido amigo salió del departamento para vagar un poco más por las calles y después irse de aquel horrible lugar. Unos cabellos castaños se asomaron por un oscuro pasillo que conectaba con la habitación de la joven.

-ese era..?

El pelirrojo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba seriamente la puerta por donde se había ido su hermano de alma. Sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo más, Hermione volvió a llorar cayendo de rodillas al piso. Weasley se apresuró en tratar de consolarla sin mucho resultado.

**_Aunque sin ti haya llegado al limite de la desolación_**

**_Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión_**

-él.. no volverá... Hermione..

**_Sigo muriéndome.._**

-Hermione.. sé que no soy Harry.. y que tu lo amas a él.. pero prometo ayudarte en todo.. no quiero que sigas sufriendo tanto.. menos por mi culpa...

**_Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras_**

**_Mi credo, mi pasado mi religión_**

-no.. no es tu.. tu culpa Ron.. es.. es mi culpa.. yo no debí.. no debí...

**_Después de todo estás rompiendo nuestros lazos_**

**_Y dejas en pedazos este corazón_**

-Hermione... yo fui el que no debió pedirte que fueras mi novia.. sabía que extrañabas a Harry.. pero no sabía lo que sentías por él.. y.. estoy seguro de que si te lo hubiera dicho en otro momento habría sido todo diferente...

**_Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza_**

**_Hasta mi propia vida_**

-no.. yo debí ser fuerte y esperarlo como prometí.. es cierto que estaba muy deprimida.. y que me tomó por sorpresa tu declaración.. pero yo debí.. debí ser fuerte... y no.. no confundir el aprecio que.. que sentía por ti..

**_Y qué más da perder_**

**_Si te llevas del todo mi fe_**

****

-Hermione.. yo..

**_Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras_**

**_Mi credo, mi pasado mi religión_**

****

-Ron.. siempre te estaré agradecida el apoyo que me brindaste.. pero.. creo que debemos terminar.. esto no funcionará.. ni aunque lo intentemos.. por favor.. perdóname.. pero.. yo no quiero.. no quiero que alguien más sufra... alguien más sufra por mi cu... culpa..

**_Después de todo estás rompiendo nuestros lazos_**

**_Y dejas en pedazos este corazón_**

****

-no te preocupes.. siempre contarás conmigo.. pero no llores.. tienes muchos amigos.. todos te apoyamos.. jamás estarás sola.. nosotros te queremos mucho y eres muy importante... ahora.. que ya dejaste de llorar...levántate y mejor ve a descansar...

**_Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza_**

**_Hasta mi propia vida_**

****

-muchas gracias Ron.. de verdad eres un gran amigo.. más de lo que creí... quédate esta noche aquí.. en la pieza extra que tengo..

-gracias..

-por supuesto. Has hecho mucho por mi.. y con la tormenta que hay no sería bueno que te fueras a tu casa... después de todo.. aun no pasas tu examen de aparición...

-ni me lo recuerdes....

**_Y qué más da perder_**

**_Si te llevas del todo mi fe_**

****

El pelirrojo ayudó a la castaña a pararse y pronto se adentró en la oscuridad del pasillo para llegar a su habitación provisoria. Hermione se quedó un momento pensativa y secándose las lágrimas apoyada en uno de los sillones de la lúgubre sala. La luz de la luna se infiltraba por la cortina y se dirigía a una extraña carta.

**_Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras_**

**_Mi credo, mi pasado mi religión_**

****

-Harry...

**_Después de todo estás rompiendo nuestros lazos_**

**_Y dejas en pedazos este corazón_**

****

**_Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza_**

**_Hasta mi propia vida..._**

****

**Estorbos: **am.. pues.. ojalá les haya gustado.. de alguna forma esto podría ser la explicación de por qué Hermione termino con Ron y no con Harry...no sé.. cosa de cada uno... si me quieren hacer feliz manden reviews... como siempre.. para decir que soy mala escritora o que debería hacer una continuación o que me tire por un acantilado o que debería darme vergüenza publicar algo como esto o que esta bueno pero no haga continuación (esta opción es preferible) o para reclamarme por los derechos de autor porque se me olvido poner que esta canción es de Chayanne y se llama Dejaría Todo.. mm... bueno.. si se les ocurre algo mas que me puedan mandar, mándenlo... jajaja.. bueno...

HaRu 

P.D: reviews!! . 


End file.
